


Henrietta Fairgrounds

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Ronan decides to do something for Adam that he was never able to do as a child... but in a Ronan-ish fashion.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Henrietta Fairgrounds

"What are we doing here?" Adam asked, bewildered, as he came to a stop near the entrance of the fairgrounds. As a kid, Adam had always wanted to go to the pop up fair when it came to Henrietta, but he was always too scared to ask his father.

Ronan stopped from a few feet ahead of him and turned, unable to speak for a minute as Adam tilted his head back so that he could watch the twinkling and chasing lights go up into the sky and then between white, blue, and gold canopies, and then back again, transfixed. While Adam was captivated by the lights and motion, Ronan was spellbound by Adam. The curves of his throat, the sharp edges of his jaw, the way those same lights would sometimes shadow a perfect feature and then illuminate it a second later. 

Ronan's head tilted to the side as he watched this boy morph right before his eyes into different perfect versions, like an Adam Kaleidoscope. He suddenly grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him along to run. He heard Adam's breathless laugh, and Ronan could have died right then a happy man. He lived to make Adam happy.

Finally, Ronan came to an abrupt stop at the Scrambler. He dropped Adam's hand, jumped the gate, and ran to jump into the nearest ride car while Adam stood there outside the fence and looked around like a deer caught in headlights, his hands in his pockets. 

" _Well,_ Parrish? Get the fuck over here!" Adam did what he was told, much less dramatically, walked through the gate like a civil human being, and climbed up into the car to sit next to Ronan. It didn't go unnoticed that Adam looked around suspiciously, but Ronan could see his happiness and feel his giddiness. 

"Ronan," Adam began, a hint of that suspiciousness in his tone as he looked around the small fairground at all of the rides with lines of dozens and dozens of waiting people. 

Ronan already knew what Adam thought, though, and so with a shrug, he said "I paid the guy to let us have it for a while and to make it go _extra_ fucking fast," Ronan pulled the bar down without another word and buckled their useless seatbelt. When Ronan looked up, Adam was watching him with a toothy grin. 

"Fuck off, Parrish," he said with an eye roll. "Here, give me your fucking leg, you're too fucking skinny for this shit," and Adam slid over so that they could cross ankles, and if Ronan also slipped his hand between Adam's thighs, to keep him safely put, of course, no one would be the wiser.


End file.
